Cheater
by MCstarz1617
Summary: After Edward cheats on Bella numerous times, she flees to Jacob. In Progress story not compleated


*Author's Note: All The Characters used in this Fan-Fiction do not belong to me, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Also, all the characters in this FF are human, so the La Push werewolves are humans and so are the Cullen's. Lastly, the pairings in this FF are, Jacob and Bella

Alice and Jasper

Rosealie and Emmett

Esme and Carslile. So if you do not like any of these pairings, Avert your reading eyes!*

*Summary: When Edward cheats on Bella more than once, she runs to her best friend Jacob Black. Bella then sends Edward a letter telling the rest of the family what he did, and they do not approve. The family (not including Edward) go and hang with the La Push gang, because The La Push gang and the Cullen's are like family to each other.*

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

Alice skipped down to the mail box at the end of her driveway, and found the flag up. Alice skipped a little faster and when she reached the mail box she opened it to see a letter addressed to Edward from Bella. Alice became instantly excited, because they had not seen or heard from Bella in the last year and a half. Alice quickly ran back up to the house as giddy as ever, when Alice reached the door she threw it open and screamed,

" EDWARD YOU GOT A LETTER FROM BELLA"! Edward and the family were there in an instant, Edward grabbing for the letter. Alice handed it to him after teasing him a little. Edward quickly tore it open and grabbed the letter from the envelope. When he opened the paper the sloppy scrawl of Bella met his gaze,

_Dear Edward, _

_You gave me the chance to know myself better and you know what, I NEVER REALLY LOVED YOU! And because of what happened, lest I must remember, you may have just saved the both of us. So now, I really don't mind if I can't tell you the words I couldn't say before, because now, after all we've been through, there's really no point in doing so._

_Goodbye, I'll always love you, even if it is not in the way that you want me to._

_Bella._

_P.S. Alice, Em, Jazz, Rose, Esme and Carslile: You all are still welcome at La Push anytime you want! And if you come today, I've got some great news!_

Edward was shocked, a look of terror frozen on his face. He guessed that Alice saw the look on his face because the letter was out of his hands quicker than tou can say "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" ten times. Alice quickly read the letter out loud to everyone, who then gave Edward murderous glares although they didn't even know what he had done. Rosealie the spoke up,

" I have _no_ idea what you did but I think everyone here can agree that we are going down to La Push, wait, I mean those of us who are still welcome." Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all nodded and went to go pack. Usually (well every time they go over to La Push) they ended up staying a week or so.

" Oh yeah Rose, remind me to ask Jacob about what Edward did. Knowing Bella she'd have told him everything, considering that they have now been _dating_for six months". Alice called to Rose from her room, emphasising on dating. Edward cringed. The siblings came down about twenty minutes later, each holding duffel bags. Alice turned to Esme and Carslile,

" Aren't you two coming"?

" No Alice, Carslile and I have shifts at the hospital tonight". Esme responded.

" Oh, well then have fun with tha-WAIT! Did you say "_Carslile and I"?_! Alice exclaimed with confusion.

" Yes honey, I did". Esme said softly a wide grin spreading across her face. Alice and Rose screamed,

" CONGRATS ESME!!!!!"

" Thank you girls, now you all go and have fun!" Esme said ushering the four out of the house before turning back to Edward,

" Edward, like Rose said I have no Idea what you did but I have a feeling that those four will be gone a while. So I suggest that you let them calm down once they find out." Edward only nodded as Esme and Carslile headed out the door.

****Back W/ Cullens****

" Okay, so, who's car we taking"? Alice asked as she and her siblings entered there giant garage.

"How about mine"? Emmett said as he leaned against his Jeep.

" Perfect"! Alice and Rose squealed in unison as they hoped over to the jeep and threw their duffel bags in the trunk, the others followed and soon they were off to La Push. When the jeep pulled up in front of the Black house, delighted scream followed by a " JACOB JOHNATHAN BLACK YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT"! Met their ears. The group laughed slightly at the happy tone in their best friends voice.

" JACOB! JAZZ, ROSE, ALICE AND EM ARE HERE, PUT ME _DOWN_"! Bella screamed again as the group got out of the jeep. Then the four saw Jacob walking towards them with a kicking Bella over his shoulder.

" Nice mode of transportation Bells"! Emmett laughed as Jacob set Bella down in front of the four Cullen's.

" Thanks Em, its pretty fun if you ask me". Bella responded as she leaned into Jacob who wrapped an arm around her waist. Then the four siblings each saw a glint of what looked like a diamond on Bella's left hand.

" No...way...!" Alice exclaimed as she started to scream and jump around like a school girl.

" What"? Bella asked confused.

" You're...getting...married...!" Alice screamed pointing at the extravagant, elegant, diamond ring on Bella's finger.

" Crap, well suprise ruined!" Bella said as she lightly smacked her forehead.

" Ruined my butt, this is great! Just wait 'till we tell Edward!" Alice screamed as they jumped in the jeep and sped off.


End file.
